


Tell me you missed me

by nici



Series: phantasically phantasmal [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Bottom Danny Fenton, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ghost Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Come Play, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Tattoo!Vlad, Teen Danny, Top Vlad Masters, Underage Character(s), slight blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nici/pseuds/nici
Summary: “Oh, Daniel...” He breathed out as he leaned down again, his hands sliding up Danny’s thighs, past his hips, and back up under his shirt again. His lips were not more than an inch away from the boy’s as he growled lowly. “Say that again.”Where Danny and Vlad are lovers after fighting for years and Danny decides to get back at him for teasing him so much.





	Tell me you missed me

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo, here I am with my first fic on here, so enjoy this shameless sin, and be sure to leave some comments and maybe a lil kudos? ok enough, enjoy!  
>  **Disclaimer** Danny is 17 in here, and Vlad is in his ya know.. mid to late 40's. So if yer not into that then just go on 'head and do you brother.  
>  Also, sorry for any typos kms

It had been over a year since the last spectacle in Amity Park, and everyone had more or less forgotten about the “Wisconsin Ghost”, and the only people still worried about the return of Vlad Plasmius were Danny’s parents and his close friends. To be honest, Danny was amused by their constant questioning about whether Danny has had to deal with any dastardly fiends lately, and he always had to sigh and roll his eyes, reassuring them that everything was fine.

“That was so funny, what Mr. Lancer said about the poet, I nearly pissed my pants!” Tucker was laughing over his words as he walked besides Danny and Sam out of the building. Sam stopped abruptly and shoved her hand against Danny’s chest, stopping him in his tracks.

“Wait... is that who I think it is?” She looks off to the front of the school, where a tall man with a loose, silver ponytail stood with his hands behind his back. He was looking in their direction.

“Vlad Masters? As in the dickhead who’s been harassing Danny’s family for years?” Tucker shifted his glasses higher in his nose as he focused his vision on the older man.

“C’mon, man. It’s been over a year, he’s changed,” Danny offered as he chuckled to himself behind his friends.

“Pfft, whatever. Point is he’s been MIA for like a week now, and he just pops up out of nowhere. What’s he doing at a high school anyways?” Tucker turned back to ask his friends.

“I dunno,” Sam said with a stiff shrug. “But I had heard from my parents that he was gone on this important mayor convention thing or some shit.”

“Guys, it’s alright, you’re so suspicious. I’ll go see what’s up. I’ll text you guys later.” Danny hiked his backpack up his shoulders and walked ahead, towards the man. A rosy flush slowly emerged on his face the closer he got to the handsome older man, his stomach twisting in excited little knots. He was so excited to finally see this man after his absence for nearly a week and be with him again. When he was in front of him, he smirked at him, and was given a sly smile in reply.

“Hello, little Badger,” he spoke slowly to the high school junior. “Shall we?”

Danny just smiled wider at him and walked beside him down the block and to his car.

 

Hot breaths were released loudly in the sleek black car the minute Vlad’s door closed and he began to attacked the boy’s mouth. A muffled moan escaped Danny’s mouth only to be swallowed by Vlad as he pushed apart plush lips with his tongue to grant himself access. He pulled the lithe figure closer to him as he started kissing down his neck, causing Danny to gasp and moan softly.

“Vl-Vlad,” he murmured into the elder’s silver hair as he dug his fingers into it and pulled his head closer. Vlad replied with a low grunt as he continued to nip and suck at the teen’s neck. He gasped again and yelped when he felt a sharp pain above his jugular. “Your _fangs_ , Vlad! You’re getting so worked up.” He’d meant to scold him, but his weak voice and soft groan gave him away. He couldn’t deny that the knowledge that he makes such a mess of his lover that he involuntarily shifts between his human and ghost phase made him weak in the knees and hot in the groin.

He pulled back reluctantly and he looked Vlad in the eyes and was giddily pleased to see the faint flicker of blood red in his hungry eyes. “How about we go back to your place?” His voice was coy and innocent, a show he put on because he knew how much it drove Vlad mad. “I miss laying with you.”

“Of course, my dear Daniel,” Vlad said, his voice slightly lower than normal and a little husky. “Let us go home.”

 

Danny almost forgot how soft Vlad’s enormous bed was, although he was only gone for about a week. Vlad had given him a spare key to his mansion months ago and he’d assured the teen that he was always welcome in his home, whether or not he himself was present, but for some reason, Danny just didn’t feel right being in the large house without his former nemesis. Unfortunately (or fortunately), he wasn’t able to truly appreciate the soft bedding as he was completely surrounded by Vlad, his long, dexterous fingers slithering intoxicatingly slow up under his shirt, running over his pert nipples. Vlad’s tongue slipped wetly along his slender neck as he pressed him further into the bed with his weight. He closed his lips over that neck and began to suck gently, humming into the skin as he felt Danny’s soft moans move up his throat.

“Oh, my little Badger, I’ve missed your little noises.” Vlad’s face was still buried in Danny’s neck as he spoke, his fingers twiddling and flicking at the perky nipples under his shirt. Danny just mewled in reply and thrusted his hips upwards, looking for friction against the older man. Vlad shifted his lower half so that he was nestled comfortably between the teenager’s soft thighs, his crotch pressed hotly against his boy’s pelvis over their pants. He dipped his hips down to grind against the other, and he was gifted with a louder groan. Danny’s hands were resting at either side of Vlad’s hips, but once he felt that glorious friction, he clinged onto him, restlessly moving his hips and moaning wantonly into the warm air around them.

“Mm, yes, moan for me,” Vlad breathed out as he continued to hump against Danny slowly, pushing his shirt up so he could see the nipples he’d been teasing ever since they got into his bed. “Did you miss my touches? Did you miss this?” _Flick._ Danny gasped and moaned again. “Did you miss my cock?” He ground down hard again and Danny let out a broken groan, his head dipped back into the bed, his skin from the neck up a deep rosy color, slightly damp with sweat.

“Vlad...” He moaned as he tugged at the mayor’s white button down, spreading his legs further as though that would somehow cause Vlad’s dick to slip into him.

“Mm, so sweet for me...” Vlad leaned in to lap at the exposed skin of Danny’s chest, swirling his tongue around one nipple, smirking when he heard a soft curse slip from the teen’s lips. He continued to rock against him as he kept teasing his shivering body, winding the boy up tighter and tighter.

“Fuck! Vlad, please!” He whimpered as he tried to sit up to pull the man towards him, but Vlad just playfully pinned down his shoulders so he couldn’t move. Although the man was quite tall and lean in his build, it had been proven time and time again that he had a strength that was near otherworldly. “C’mon Vlad, fucking touch me!” He whined as he began to fight futilely against the hold.

“Come on, dear boy, where’s that playful spirit you know I love so much?” He was laughing now at how flustered his boy was as he tried desperately to achieve some kind of relief from Vlad’s body. “You know I like t—”

“Stop teasing me, you fucking fruitloop! _God!_ ” Danny’s shout caught Vlad off guard for a moment before he shook his head, looking disappointment. Danny held a breath, surprised himself at his own outburst.

“Is this how you talk to your elders? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Your father must do a better job at teaching you manners.” He was kneeling back on his knees now, his hands holding Danny’s thighs close to him.

Danny shrunk back into the bed in slight embarrassment, but he also calmed down a bit from being so wound up from Vlad’s constant teasing, and he got an idea of how to get back at him.

He donned his most innocent expression and looked up with bright blue doe eyes at the slightly disheveled man above him who was currently kneading his fingers gently into his jean-clad thighs. He bit his bottom lip and reach between his spread legs to run his fingers along Vlad’s abdomen. “I’m sorry... Daddy...”

He inwardly died laughing at how Vlad’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he stared down at the teenager. But then those eyes began to flicker red and back to that deep blue again, and Danny thought that maybe he teased a little _too_ much.

“Oh, Daniel...” He breathed out as he leaned down again, his hands sliding up Danny’s thighs, past his hips, and back up under his shirt again. His lips were not more than an inch away from the boy’s as he growled lowly. “Say that again.”

Danny stared wide eyed at his lover, and he would be struck down by goddamned lightning if he dared say he wasn’t so extremely turned on by this turn of events. “I said,” he whispered as his hands came up the man’s chest to slip around his throat, “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

It was all lips and tongues and teeth from there, as Vlad violently kissed Danny, groaning into the open and panting mouth, his hands hastily roaming all over that slender chest and stomach. Danny shoved his fingers back into the weak ponytail; most of the grey strands had fallen loose earlier. He tugged at the thick hair and sighed shakily into the kiss when he was given a deep groan in response. He lapped at the roof of Vlad’s mouth and battled for a dominance that he didn’t truly want, then he let Vlad suck his tongue into his mouth and moaned openly as it was fondled by the elder’s wet muscle.

Meanwhile, down below was a mess of gyrating hips and tangled limbs as both males pined for relief for their trapped erections. Vlad noticed in the back of his mind that the two of them were still only on the outer part of their bed, they had never made it further up the bed as they started fondling each other the minute they reached the bed, so he held the boy’s slim body to him as he began crawling up towards the head of the bed, inwardly chuckling when he felt Danny’s arms and legs latch onto him like a baby koala. Once they were settled against the pillows, Vlad continued his ministrations of stroking the teen’s chest and humping hard against him.

“Oh, god, Daddy,” Danny moaned when Vlad’s mouth travelled to his earlobe, and he shuddered almost violently when he both heard the deep moan the left Vlad’s throat directly into his ear and felt the hot air over his skin and the vibration through his lips. The sensations were almost too much just from that, and he bucked up against the man’s groin. “Please take it off, I-I want to feel you.” He pushed the man back and tugged at the collar of his shirt, indicating that he wanted it away from his body. Vlad quickly unbuttoned his shirt, nearly popping off the buttons in his haste, while Danny tugged off his own t-shirt and started fumbling with Vlad’s belt and pants.

When Vlad’s shirt was gone, Danny faltered a bit at the view. The tattoos that flowed from Vlad’s wrists and to his neck and well defined chest always caught him off guard. How could a man look so fucking good? He pulled his hands back from the open fly of Vlad’s slacks to run along his inked forearms. “You’re so fucking hot,” He whispered, partly to himself as he ogled his man. Vlad just chuckled at the boy who was so mesmerized by his body, but he was still feeling a little uncomfortable underneath his pants, so he shifted his hips, grinding down onto the boy to regain his attention. He was pleased when Danny gasped, pulled out of his own mind and back to reality.

“As much as I adore your appreciation for my body modifications, there are much more important, much _harder_ things I need us to pay attention to.” He smirked down at Danny, who impossibly got redder from being confronted about his slight obsession with his lover’s tattoos.

It was quite an effort with their impatient fingers, but finally they were both completely undressed and Vlad immediately wrapped his long fingers around the both of their erections and started stroking them, the precum oozing from their deeply flushed cocks easing the motions. Danny laid back into the plush pillows, his arms limply falling to the bed as he got lost in the feeling. His chest rose and fell quickly with his deep gasping and breathless moans. Vlad’s eyes focused on the way Danny’s ribcage protruded against his skin every time he sucked in a breath, and how his belly expanded as it filled with air, and he couldn’t stop himself from running blunt fingernails down the reddened chest, watching white lines trail after his fingers and fading gorgeously back to that rosy blushed shade.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured between grunts as he continued to rub their pricks together. “My beautiful boy.” Danny let out a moan at the words, and his hands came up to tug at his own hair.

“Oh, _fuck_...” he gasped, his eyes shut tight as his breathing quickened. “I’m gonna come, Daddy.” He whined sharply when he suddenly felt a vice grip around the both of their cocks, and his eyes fluttered open to look up at Vlad’s flushed face, his hair messy from being manhandled by Danny’s reckless fingers. His bare chest was heaving slightly and he watched how the tattoos that lay over his pecs stretched over the muscles slightly with his breathing. “Why’d you stop?”

“I’d prefer you to come on my cock, if that’s not too much to ask.” He smiled devilishly as Danny’s own cock twitched in his hand, and he pulled his hand away from their weeping dicks so he could reach across the bed to his night table to get out the half empty bottle of lube. “I’m going to need to stock up on this...” he murmured lightly to himself as he squirted the cold, slippery liquid onto his fingers, warming it up before reaching down to rub the digits against Danny’s puckered hole. He hummed pleasantly at the soft moan that left Danny’s lips, and he looked up at the boy to see his dazed expression, hazy blue eyes flashing to that striking neon green. “You’re going to be so tight, little badger. Will you even be able to fit my fingers, let alone my cock?”

“Ugh, I love it when you say ‘cock’,” was Danny’s only response as he ground his hips against this stroking fingertips. “Give it to me.” He yelped when the finger was shoved up his ass to the third knuckle and he let out a shuddering moan, tugging on his bottom lip. “You’re so rough, Daddy, be gentle.” He softened his voice, but he could act innocent only so much as he was moaning with the finger stroking his inner walls.

“You’ve been a bad boy, I don’t think you deserve my kindness,” Vlad spoke darkly, and he pushed a second finger in, fingering him deeply and nudging against his prostate. His reddening eyes never left Danny’s face as he watched the different expressions washing over him. His mouth hung open as he gulped down much needed air, and his eyes lolled the back of his head and to the front again. His cheeks were flushed so _goddamned_ beautifully, Vlad just kept falling for the boy. “Yes, you like my fingers, hm?” A soft _yes_ left Danny’s mouth, and Vlad grinned widely at the mindless state Danny was in. “You’re doing so good, take another finger for me.”

He pushed in a third finger, and Danny’s pants shifted into a deep moan. Vlad’s free hand held Danny’s hips down onto the bed, his thumb rubbing into the damp skin there. “Oh, right there...” he gasped as Vlad hooked his middle finger and it nudged harder against his prostate, and he reached down to stroke his dick when Vlad grabbed his wrist, pinning it above his head.

“No touching, love. You’re doing so good for me, you’re stretching out so nicely... Such a good boy.” He continued whispering soft praises to him as he began scissoring his fingers to further stretch the boy. Once he was deemed ready, Vlad pulled his fingers out, ignoring the slight complain from his needy boy, and he poured more lube to his slick hand and slathered it onto his still rigid cock. He leaned forward, lifting Danny’s thighs so that they draped over his own, and he guided his cock slowly into the fluttering red hole. He slipped in with almost no resistance, and he groaned deep in his chest as he was sucked in by the tight, wet heat of his young lover. “Oh, my Daniel...” he moaned against Danny’s heaving chest as he bottomed out., his hands gripping onto Danny’s slender hips as though if he didn’t, the rest of him would get sucked in. His breathing was heavy as he waited for Danny’s shallow breathing to slow down. Little gasps and grunts could be heard as Danny tried to adjust to Vlad’s girth after not having him inside him for so long. He knew even though Danny was near completely relaxed as he entered him, there was no escaping the full feeling when Vlad’s dick was completely buried within those smooth walls.

About a minute or two after he was fully sheathed, Danny wrapped his legs around Vlad’s waist, pulling him impossibly deeper, groaning softly. “Fuck me,” he said against the top of Vlad’s head, and he moaned loudly when he felt Vlad’s hips snap in and out of him almost immediately. Vlad did not start off slow, he knew that Danny relished in the slight burn of a rough fuck. He placed one hand on the bed beside Danny’s head to balance himself as he thrusted in and out of him, and he _loved_ how Danny’s slighter body shifted up and down the bed with his thrusts, and he laughed lowly when Danny slammed a trembling hand to the headboard when he started riding up the bed to stop his head from hitting the mahogany frame. His red lips formed an ‘O’ shape as he gasped and moaned, his hooded eyes flashing neon green, barely even returning to their original sky blue.

“Daniel...” Vlad moaned lowly against his neck as he kissed and bit at the sensitive skin there, his right hand still grasping at the teen’s hip to keep his body from venturing too far from his dick. The hand that braced himself, found purchase in the black hair that was fading to a dark grey, and he looked at the boy’s face, who looked completely dazed. “You’re nearly there, my love. So good, taking me in so well.” All Danny replied with was soft and repetitive ‘ _yes, yes, yes_ ’ along with wanton moans and incoherent sentences.

Danny tried his hardest to not get too lost in this amazing feeling, and he tried to focus on his lover’s face, and he moaned as he watched the originally tanned skin paling to a soft green-grey. He reached a hand up to touch Vlad’s heated cheek before pulling him down to kiss him vigorously. His mouth was open wide and he tilted his head to the side as he just let Vlad take control of the kiss, if you would even call it that. He yelped and moaned deeply when he felt a nip at his bottom lip, and he knew that Vlad’s fangs had grown out at some point during the sloppy kiss they were sharing. He tasted metal and Vlad pulled back to look at the blood-slicked lips before he growled and dove back into the kiss. His hips started rocking fast and Danny’s moans grew louder, and Vlad just swallowed it up.

He felt Danny’s hands shift lower and he snapped back up from Danny’s lips and grabbed the thin wrists, pinning them both up above his head. Danny just moaned, defeated, and he wriggled his hips down on Vlad’s cock, taking him deeper, and bucking his hips in the air.

“P-Please, let me... please touch me, Daddy,” he whimpered as he panted and moaned, his lips looking so kissable.

But Vlad just sneered at him, his eyes a glowing red now. “You’re being so bad, Daniel. I said do not _**touch**_ ” a powerful snap of the hips “ _ **your**_ ” another strong thrust “ _ **COCK**._ ” The slapping sound of his hips hitting Danny’s ass was so loud in the bedroom, and Danny just threw his head back and sobbed into his tricep.

“Oh, _fuck_ , please, please...” he panted into his arm, his eyes shifting, unfocused. Tears were starting to spill from his glazed over eyes. Vlad continued pounding the poor teen into the mattress, grunting as he kissed along his jaw and nibbled at his blood-stained lips. He knew Danny was so close, and he _loved_ that he was the one bringing him there. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up alongside Danny’s trembling ribcage, past his armpit When he reached his lips that were pressed against his arm, he kissed him softly, then he bit down _**hard**_ on Danny’s upper arm, and the boy _shrieked_ at the pain and his hole was quivering pleasantly around Vlad’s continuously thrusting cock, then he was seizing up, and he was coming all over their chests. Vlad pulled his fangs out of his arm and licked up the blood that spilled from there and watched as Danny’s wide green eyes rolled nearly all the way to the back of his head. His skin took on a slightly translucent appearance as his phase was shifting uncontrollably. His body was still twitching and tightening around and underneath and all around him, and Vlad was just surrounded by _Danny_. His mouth was still open as he let out short gasps of air as he rode out his intense orgasm.

“That’s it... yes, my good boy,” Vlad whispered into his open mouth as he kissed him, slowing his thrusts down as to not overly stimulate him. He felt Danny’s cock spazzed a few more times underneath his belly and he lifted himself up to admire the wonderful mess he made. “So beautiful, little badger.” He ran his right hand through the small pool of semen, then he looked up at Danny’s flushed face. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply, slowly coming down from his high. He soon opened them and looked up at the glowing blood red eyes of his lover and he smiled sheepishly.

“You didn’t come,” he said, voice both soft and hoarse.

“Ah, very observant, Daniel,” Vlad mused as he thrust testingly into the boy, and was please by the soft pleasured hum that he got in reply. “If you’re up to it, I’d like your assistance.” Just like that, Danny’s dick started to slowly twitch back to life.

“Love to.” Danny smiled as he sat up slowly, not wanting to lose the connection between his hole and Vlad’s still very hard member. He wrapped one arm around Vlad’s neck and pushed him to the side to roll them over so that Danny was sitting on his dick. He grunted softly at the full feeling on sitting completely on the hardness, no room for anything else. He opened his mouth slightly to take in deeper breaths as he looked down at Vlad. Vlad was watching as the cooling semen on Danny’s chest started to slide downwards due to gravity, and he pushed his fingers into the soft skin of his belly and pushed the foggy liquid around a little. Danny laughed lightly at him. “You’re such a pervert, fruitloop.”

Vlad’s eyes flicked back to the boy’s face, and he smirked, snapping his hips upward into the still tight heat, earning a soft gasping ‘ _oh_ ’ from Danny. “That’s ‘ _Daddy’_ to you.”

“Mmm,” Danny bit his lip lavisciously and rocked his hips back and forth slowly. “Yes, you’re such a pervert, _Daddy_. You like your boy riding you like this, hm?” he placed his hands on Vlad’s tattooed pecs and squeezed the muscles lewdly. The older man groaned and placed his hands on Danny’s hips. He couldn’t take his eyes off of his dirty-talking lover.

“Yeah, and I love when he bounces on my cock, too,” Vlad added lowly and watched as Danny’s hips stuttered a bit at his words, and he moaned softly before rising up, Vlad’s length sliding out to the tip, and Danny sank back down, tilting his head back as he felt his cock breach him again. “Yeah, like that. Bounce on Daddy’s cock.” Vlad growled as Danny continued to lift his svelte body up and fall back down on him. It felt as if each time he did that, Vlad’s dick slipped in a little deeper, nudging harder and harder against the boy’s prostate. He dipped his head back into the fluffy pillows and moaned as Danny starting rising and falling a little faster, twisting and swiveling his hips a little to spice things up. “Oh, fuck, Danny...”

Danny just moaned through pursed lips as he tried not to lose himself to Vlad’s cock; this was not for him, this was for Vlad. He clenched his ass around Vlad’s dick and ground his ass down hard onto it, and he felt a thrilled shiver running up his spine as Vlad’s moans got louder at that. His green skin seemed to buzz against his own, and he began to fade just slightly. Danny wanted so much to touch his core, but he knew better. The last time they’d touch each other’s cores while they were both so wired up like this, they had both blacked out almost immediately from the sheer intensity of the pleasure they felt. That was not what Danny wanted, at least not right now. So he just kept riding his lover, moaning softly as he watched Vlad phase in and out of his ghost form underneath him.

Danny’s thighs started to tremble from the effort he was putting into riding his man nice and hard, and Vlad felt the vibrations, so he gripped the boy’s hips harder and planted his feet flat on the bed for balance, and he started thrusting up into him, his head still thrown back in ecstasy. “Oh... oh _fuck_ , Daniel...” he moaned shakily and Danny was no better off, grabbing at Vlad’s firm abdomen, trying to balance himself so he wouldn’t fly away from Vlad’s rough thrusting.

In the midst of his frantic thrusting, Vlad shifted his hips slightly and hit Danny right in that spot that made him see stars, and the hairs on his body stood at attention. “Oh _god_ , yes, yes.. Right there, Vlad!” he groaned deep in his chest as Vlad starting getting faster and somehow harder. Danny’s hand found his cock and he started pumping it quickly to the thrusts, and this time, Vlad didn’t stop him. The whole room was now filled with the sounds of wet skin slapping on wet skin and their gasping and moaning.

“I’m almost there, little Badger...” Vlad gasped out before gripping Danny’s hips painfully hard and pinning his ass down onto his hips and he stilled, filling up his boy with his cum as he howled loudly into the heady air.

Seconds later, Danny moaned out loud as he stilled his quick jerking, coming a second time, his cum shooting farther now that he wasn’t trapped underneath Vlad’s body. Spurts of semen reached the top of Vlad’s chest and even the tip of his now black beard; a personal best if Danny was to be completely honest. “Oh, fuck...” he panted harshly, trembling visibly on top of Vlad. He stayed sitting there, trying to calm his frantically beating heart. When he felt Vlad’s cock start to wilt, he sat up, wincing slightly at his aching butt muscles, and off of the softening member, rolling over next to the still panting man.

They both laid there in silence as their bodies calmed down and returned fully to their human phase. After several minutes, Danny turned his head to look up at Vlad’s midnight blue eyes with his own clear bright blue eyes, and he laughed happily before rolling to his side and hooking a still sore leg over the elder’s waist. Vlad laughed as well, and he wrapped a strong arm around Danny’s waist, pulling him closer. He nudged their noses together softly and closed his eyes before pressing their smiling lips together in a slow, sweet kiss. They let their tongues graze over each other gently, but they didn’t let it get too heavy as they were both too exhausted for another round.

“You’re perfect,” Vlad murmured against wet lips, and he inwardly blossomed as he felt Danny smile again against his lips.

“And you’re... a sadist.” Danny cackled when Vlad threw his head back in a groan because the boy ruined the moment.

“Honestly, Daniel,” Vlad sighed as he feigned disappointment, but he couldn’t hide the knowing smirk that crept onto his pink face.

“Truly!” Danny pepped, rolling onto his stomach, which reminded Vlad to change to bedsheets later. The teenager leaned up on his elbows as he looked at Vlad, his energy already rising. He moved his other leg to replace his previous leg’s position atop Vlad’s waist and he stared at his boyfriend with amusement. “Biting me, making me bleed, you really like to see me in pain, dontchya?”

“Did I hear any complaining?” Vlad deadpanned as he looked at Danny with a straight face, but Danny could see the loving, good intentions in his deep blue eyes. He just blushed deeply and shook his head.

“I kinda liked it...” he mumbled as though he didn’t want to admit it.

“‘Kinda’? More like you loved it. You _came_ from it!” He teased him, loving how Danny’s blush spread like wildfire down his neck and chest, his ears a bright pink. He turned and pressed his lips against the boy’s ear. “My boy is such a little freak in bed, I love it.”

Danny groaned and rolled away to the other side of the bed. “Stop it! I’m getting hard again, and I have homework!” He was whining as he rubbed the sexual words out of his ear, and Vlad just chuckled as he sat up and got off the bed.

“Well, in that case, you’d better take a shower so you can get your work done.” He maneuvered across the room and slapped Danny’s bare ass and the teen yelped in response.

Danny rubbed his slightly stinging cheek and looked up at Vlad through thick lashes, a pout puffing out his cheeks. “Ugh fine...” he waited till Vlad turned towards the door before he murmured, “Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I am now thinking of making this a little series, if any of you have any dastardly themes for future fics, do tell, because I'd love to bring your dirty little kinks to life AHAHAHA why do I feel like a fiend? Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
